


My Sweet Omega

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Omega Werewolf Derek Hale, high school seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is an alpha werewolf. Derek is an omega werewolf. They meet each other and electricity is in the air. But Derek's mom wants a high society mate for him. But Derek is determined to marry for love instead of social prominence. So.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> A loving sex scene in the story, possums.

Derek Hale had just put on his new white shirt, new blue jeans, and his favorite blue sweater. He checked his watch and hurried downstairs to wait for his ride. As he sat down on the sofa to wait, his mother came into the living room.  
Talia Hale was a commanding presence. Not only because she was the alpha of the Hale pack, but because she exerted great influence on her husband and children. She sat down in a chair across from Derek and smiled at him.  
“Derek, are you sure that you don’t want to go to the mixer at the country club?”, she asked. “That would be much more fun than some dull old game of lacrosse at Beacon Hills High School”.  
“No mom”, Derek replied. “I told you that Jackson wants me to meet some of his friends from the school that he used to attend. And he wants to see Liam play in the game, now that they’re going steady”.  
“But Derek”, Talia said, “There are sure to be some nice young alpha boys at the country club. Some nice young alpha boys who would like to meet a handsome young omega boy like you. I think that you should go to the mixer instead“.  
Derek sighed.  
“I’m not interested in the boys at Forest Heights Country Club”, he replied. “They’re just a bunch of stuffed shirts. I have nothing in common with them. I’ll bet that none of them has ever even read a book”.  
“Then what about dating Jackson?”, Talia said. “He would be perfect for you. He’s an alpha, he’s handsome, bright, and from a very socially prominent family. Why the Whittemores…..”  
“No, mom!”, Derek replied. “I’ve already told you that Jackson and I aren’t attracted to each other. We’re not each other’s type. We’re good friends, and that’s all we want to be. Besides that, Jackson is dating Liam Dunbar”.  
“I don’t understand that”, Talia said. “Frankly, I think that Liam is a bit commonplace for Jackson”.  
“No he’s not!”, Derek replied. “Liam is a great person. He’s kind, and smart, and generous, and good. And he and Jackson are really in love!”  
Talia shrugged.  
“Alright Derek”, she said. “Have it your own way. But I’m not giving up on finding you a suitable, socially prominent mate”.  
The doorbell rang and Derek let Jackson in.  
“Good evening, Alpha Hale”, Jackson said to Talia.  
“Good evening, Jackson”, Talia replied. “My, Derek, doesn’t Jackson look nice tonight! So handsome in his sport coat and slacks!”  
Derek rolled his eyes.  
“Thank you, Alpha Hale”, Jackson said. “Ready to go, Derek?”  
“Yeah”, Derek replied. “Let’s get out of here!”

They got into Jackson’s Porsche and started down the street.  
“So she’s still on your case about dating someone ‘acceptable’, huh?”, Jackson asked.  
“Yeah”, Derek replied. “Now she wants me to go to a mixer at the country club to meet some ‘nice young alpha boys’”.  
Jackson chuckled.  
“My parents are just as bad”, he said. “They want me to do the same. But I have no interest in those boring creeps at the country club. None of them are as smart or as nice or as cute as my little omega is. Liam is so sweet and adorable. And I’m head over heels in love with him”.  
“I’m so glad for you, man”, Derek replied.  
“We’ll have a great time at the game”, Jackson said. “And I want you to meet all of my friends on the team. Especially Stiles. He’s been my friend since kindergarten. And he’s a really neat guy. I think that you’ll like him”.  
“I’m sure that I will”, Derek replied. “If he’s your friend, he must be nice”.  
“And I’m sure that he’ll like you as well” Jackson said.  
“I hope so”, Derek replied.  
Jackson grinned inwardly.  
‘I hope so, too‘, he thought. ‘I hope so, too‘.

Jackson, Stiles and Scott had met on the first day of kindergarten. They became best friends and stayed best friends all through elementary and middle school. In his last year of high school, Jackson’s parents moved him to Forest Heights Academy in the wealthy suburb of Forest Heights. Jackson was an alpha, and his parents hoped that he would meet a socially prominent omega boy in Forest Heights and date him. And maybe become his mate. But Jackson missed his friends at Beacon Hills High School and hated the snobby kids at Forest Heights Academy. So as often as he could he drove to Beacon Hills to hang out with Stiles and Scott. Jackson made one good friend in Forest Heights. Derek was a shy, brainy nerd. He was at the top of his class in school. He was on the soccer team, and Jackson was the captain of the team. And Derek hated the snobs at school just as much as Jackson did. As soon as Jackson became friends with Derek, he decided to introduce him to his friends in Beacon Hills. Especially Stiles. Jackson thought that Stiles and Derek would be right for each other as mates.  
And Jackson had made a new friend in Beacon Hills. Liam Dunbar was a new student at the high school, and was on the lacrosse team there. And he was an omega. A cute, sweet little omega. As soon as Jackson met him, he fell for him like a ton of bricks. And Liam fell for Jackson the same way. They were in love and they were mates.  
Derek was an omega werewolf. And he felt frustrated by his family’s attitude about social status. Especially his mother’s attitude. Talia Hale was the alpha of the Hale pack. And she was socially prominent. Her family had been wealthy for many generations, and she wanted her children to marry alphas from socially prominent families. But Derek had other ideas about that. He didn’t care about social status. He just wanted to find a good alpha and fall in love with him.  
Stiles Stilinski was an alpha werewolf. And a jock. But a brainy jock. He was not only the captain of the La Crosse team, but was also at the top of his class at Beacon Hills High School. His dad was a beta, and was the sheriff of Beacon Hills. John Stilinski didn’t care about the social position of Stiles’ mate. He just wanted Stiles to marry an omega who was kind, loving, and considerate. And Stiles agreed with him.  
Now a word about the two towns that the boys live in. Beacon Hills is a small city in which the main focus is the high school and the state champion lacrosse team. And Forest Heights is a suburb of Beacon Hills in which the main focus is the country club. 

Derek enjoyed watching the lacrosse game. Beacon Hills won, and Stiles’ leadership, plus Scott, Isaac, and Liam’s playing, were the main reasons that they won. After the game was over, Jackson and Derek waited outside the locker room for the team to emerge. Scott, Isaac, and Liam came out first.  
“Derek”, Jackson said, “This is my friend Scott and his boyfriend Isaac. And you know Liam”.  
“Hi, Derek”, Scott and Isaac said. “Glad to meet you”.  
“Glad to meet you, too”, Derek replied.  
“Hi, Derek”, Liam said.  
“Hi, Liam”, Derek replied. “Great game”.  
“Where’s Stiles?”, Jackson asked.  
“He’s still inside talking to coach”, Liam replied. “He said to tell you that he would be out in a few minutes”.  
The boys talked for awhile. Then Derek saw a tall, slender, dark haired boy walking toward them. Derek caught his breath and his heart began to beat faster. He was stunned as the most beautiful man that he had ever seen walked up to him.  
“Derek, this is my friend Stiles”, Jackson said. “Stiles, this is my friend Derek”.  
Stiles smiled a wide, brilliant smile, and his amber eyes sparkled. He shook hands with Derek, and the electricity flowed between them.  
“Hello, Derek”, he said. “Pleased to meet you”  
“Hello, Stiles”, Derek replied breathlessly. “Pleased to meet you as well”.  
They continued to hold hands as they smiled at each other.  
Both of their hearts were beating fast, and Derek felt like he was going to melt on the spot.

The boys all went to the soda shop for ice cream. Stiles and Derek talked animatedly with each other, laughed, and smiled a lot. And held hands. Jackson was happy that they had clicked.  
Afterwards, Stiles and Derek exchanged phone numbers.  
“I’ll phone you tonight before you go to bed”, Stiles told Derek.  
“That would be wonderful”, Derek replied.  
They hugged each other and Stiles walked to his jeep.

Jackson and Liam took Derek back to his house. Then Jackson and Liam went to Jackson’s house. They kissed each other. Then they went to Jackson’s bedroom and made love. Then they held each other close and talked.  
“I think that Stiles and Derek are perfect for each other”, Jackson said. “I want them to have what we have, Liam. I want them to fall in love and become mates”.  
“I want them to have the same”, Liam replied.  
They hugged and kissed.  
“I love you, Liam”, Jackson said.  
“I love you, Jackson”, Liam replied.

After Derek got home, he went upstairs to his room. Right after he closed the door, his phone rang.  
“Hello”, Derek said.  
“Hello, Derek. This is Stiles”.  
Derek’s heart sped up.  
“Hi, Stiles. What’s happening?”  
“Just thinking about you”, Stiles replied. “What’s happening with you?”  
“Just thinking about you as well”, Derek said.  
“I think that you are very beautiful”, Stiles said.  
“And I think that you are very handsome”, Derek replied.  
“So, how about dinner and a movie tomorrow night?”, Stiles asked.  
“Like a date?”, Derek replied, his heart racing.  
“Yeah, like a date”, Stiles said. “How about it?”  
“Yes!” Derek replied. “Oh, yes! Yes!”  
‘Good”, Stiles said. “Give me your address and I’ll pick you up at 6 P.M.”  
Derek gave Stiles his address.  
“I can’t wait to see you again, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“And I can’t wait to see you again, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
“Goodbye, handsome man”, Derek said.  
“Goodbye, beautiful boy”, Stiles replied.  
Derek looked at his phone and smiled, as his body grew warm all over.  
‘He thinks I’m beautiful’, he thought.

The next night at 5:45, Derek was waiting in the foyer for Stiles to arrive. He was wearing black jeans and an emerald green sweater that set off his blue-green eyes perfectly. Talia came through the living room door into the foyer.  
‘What’s this boy’s name again?”, she asked suspiciously.  
“I told you, mom”, Derek said. “His name is Stiles Stilinski. He’s the sheriff’s son”.  
Talia sighed.  
“Yes, I know, she said. “From Beacon Hills High School. I don’t understand why you don’t date boys from Forest Heights Academy”.  
Derek shook his head.  
“Because I’m not interested in boys from Forest Heights Academy”, he replied.  
He heard Stiles’ jeep drive up.  
“Here he is, mom”, Derek said. “Now try to be nice to him. Please.”

Stiles was wearing new jeans and a tan sweater that set off his amber eyes beautifully.  
“Good evening, Alpha Hale”, he said. “I hope that you are doing well”.  
“I’m fine young man”, Talia said. “Now Derek, be home by midnight”.  
“I’ll have him home by then, ma’am”, Stiles said politely.  
‘Good”, Talia replied. “Be sure to drive carefully”.  
“I always do, ma’am”, Stiles said.  
Talia turned abruptly and left the foyer.  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and they walked out the door and down the steps.  
“I’m sorry about that”, Derek said. “I told you what she was like”.  
“Don’t worry about it”, Stiles replied. “It’s not a problem. Nothing that she says will bother me”.  
They stopped by the jeep and looked at each other. Then they kissed gently.  
“Wow!” Derek sad.  
“Wow indeed”, Stiles replied.

On their next date, Derek picked up Stiles.  
“It’s nice to meet you, sheriff”, Derek said politely.  
“It’s nice to meet you, son”, John Stilinski replied warmly. “Stiles has told me a lot about you”.  
Derek blushed.  
“And it’s all good”, John said. “Now you two go out and have fun. And Derek, I’m glad that Stiles has met a nice boy”.  
Stiles blushed.  
“Dad, you’re embarrassing me”, Stiles said.  
John grinned.  
“But that’s my job, Stiles”, he said.  
All three of them laughed.  
Stiles and Derek went down the steps and hugged each other.  
“I like your dad, Stiles”, Derek said. “He’s neat!”  
“He likes you too, Derek”, Stiles replied. “You’re neat as well”.  
Before they got into Derek’s Camaro they kissed. And this time it was a passionate kiss.

Stiles and Derek began to go on dates twice a week. They were incredibly attracted to each other, and they were in love. And both of them knew that they were mates.  
They had been dating for six months, they had both just turned eighteen, and they were ready to make love. One afternoon after school, Derek phoned his house and told his dad that he was going to be studying with Stiles and wouldn’t be home until after dinner. Stiles'dad was working a late shift, and wouldn’t be home until the next morning.  
Stiles and Derek stood in the Stilinski entryway and kissed deeply and passionately.  
“Are you sure that you’re ready, baby?”, Stiles asked. “I don’t want to rush you”.  
“I’m sure, my love”, Derek replied. “I want to make love with you”.  
“I want to make love with you, too”, Stiles said.  
They kissed again. Then Stiles took Derek’s hand and they walked up the stairs to Stiles’ bedroom. They stood by the bed and removed each other’s clothes. Then they looked breathlessly at each other.  
“You are so beautiful”, Stiles said.  
“And you are so handsome”, Derek replied.  
They fell onto the bed together, kissing and licking each other all over their bodies. Both of their cocks stood hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs.  
“You are so long and thick!” Derek said.  
“And you are so big and thick!”, Stiles replied.  
They sucked on each other’s big hard cocks and large balls. Then they kissed and licked each other’s aroused pink nipples.  
“I want you to fuck me, Stiles”, Derek said. “I need your big hard cock inside me”.  
“I want to fuck you too, Derek” Stiles replied. “I want to be inside your sweet little ass. And I’ll be gentle, because I know that you’re a virgin”.  
“You’re a virgin, too”, Derek said.  
“I am”, Stiles replied. “But I know what to do. I’ve watched a lot of porn”.  
“So have I”, Derek said.  
They both grinned, then kissed again.  
Derek laid on his back, and held his legs back against his chest. Stiles got the lube out of his bedside drawer and lubed his fingers. Then he slowly inserted them one by one into Derek’s tight little hole. He brushed against Derek’s prostate and Derek moaned with pleasure. When Derek was stretched enough, Stiles removed his fingers and lubed his long thick hard cock. He slowly pushed his throbbing hard length into Derek’s exquisite tight warmth. He bottomed out and both of them moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
“Fuck me, my love”, Derek said.  
“Oh yes, baby”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. Both of them moaned in ecstasy.  
“Harder, babe”, Derek said. “Fuck me harder”.  
“Yeah, baby”, Stiles replied.  
He fucked Derek harder and faster. Then his knot began to form at the base of his cock.  
“Do you want me to, baby?”’ Stiles asked.  
“Yes, my love”, Derek replied. “I want you to knot me. And we should exchange the mating bites”.  
As Stiles fucked Derek harder they both felt the sparks of passion running up their spines. Suddenly Stiles’ enormous hard knot formed and he breached Derek’s tight little hole with it. Once again they both moaned with pleasure. At that moment they bit each other on the left shoulder and exchanged mating bites. Stiles' knot rubbed against Derek’s prostate over and over, and Derek came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles’ long thick hard cock and enormous knot and Stiles came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside Derek. They both panted, then kissed each other passionately.  
“How long before your knot goes down, my love?”, Derek asked.  
“I think about a half hour, baby”, Stiles replied. They both smiled and kissed again.  
After Stiles’ knot went down, he slipped out of Derek. They hugged and kissed each other and enjoyed the afterglow.  
“Mates”, Derek said happily. “We’re mates now. It’s wonderful. You are wonderful”.  
“Yes, mates”, Stiles said joyfully. “We are mates. And it is wonderful. And you are wonderful as well”.  
“I love you, darling”, Derek said.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, held each other close, and whispered words of love to each other.

When Stiles and Derek told their families that they were mated, the reactions couldn’t have been more different.

The sheriff was overjoyed.  
“That’s great!”, he said. “I was hoping that you two would become mates!”  
“Thank you, sheriff”, Derek said.  
John hugged Derek. “Welcome to the family son! And call me John!”  
Then he hugged Stiles.  
“I love you, son”, he said.  
“I love you too, dad”, Stiles replied.

But Talia Hale? Not so thrilled.  
“I think that it was very foolish of you to take such a big step without consulting us first”, she said.  
Derek got a determined look on his face.  
“Pardon me mom, but this is none of your business. Stiles and I are both eighteen. We’re adults now. And it’s our lives, not yours”.  
Talia just glared at both of them and left the room.  
Derek hugged Stiles.  
“It’s ok, my love”, he said. “She’ll come around”.  
“I know, baby”, Stiles replied. “We’ll just have to be patient”.

Things did start to thaw out, however. The next week Talia had a dinner party to introduce Stiles to the rest of the family. When Stiles and Derek arrived, Talia was polite but frosty. Derek’s dad Jameson was warm and welcoming to Stiles. And Laura and her husband Jordan were friendly, as were Cora and her wife Lydia.

Derek’s Uncle Peter was friendly to Stiles. While Talia and Jameson were in the kitchen, he told Stiles that Talia had never completely gotten over his marrying a were coyote of no social standing.  
“I am happy with my wife and I have my daughter Malia, who I love very much. She and her husband Aiden are very happy together”.  
He grinned at Stiles and Derek.  
“And you two have my full support”, he said. “Good luck, boys”.

Talia and Jameson returned to the table just in time to welcome Derek’s Uncle Lupin, who had arrived late for dinner. Derek introduced him to Stiles and Lupin shook his hand. Then he sat down and smiled at Stiles.  
“I don’t know if Derek has told you this, Stiles”, he said, “but I’m what is known as a ‘perceptive’. I can sense things about other people and other werewolves”.  
He looked intently at Stiles.  
“And I can sense that you are a very powerful alpha werewolf”, he said. “Would you mind shifting your eyes for me?”  
“I’d be glad to”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles shifted his eyes and they turned crimson red. Everyone at the table gasped in amazement.  
“Ah, crimson”, Lupin said. “I thought so. You are the most powerful werewolf that exists. You are an Alpha of All Alphas”.  
“I know”, Stiles replied. “My great grandfather on my dad’s side was Stanislaw Wolfram”.  
“Ah, yes”, Lupin said. “He was an Alpha of All Alphas”.  
“And you have magic in you also”, Lupin said. “Would you mind shifting your eyes again?”.  
“Not at all”, Stiles said.  
Stiles shifted his eyes again and they turned deep purple this time.  
“You are a powerful mage as well”, Lupin said.  
Yes”, Stiles replied. “My mom was a spark, and I’m a mage. My great grandfather on my mom’s side was Mor Draiodoir O’Brien”.  
“Yes”, Lupin said. “The Great Mage. You are his successor. What is your full name?”  
“Stanislaw Wolfram Mor Draiodoir Stilinski”, Stiles replied.  
“Ah, yes”, Lupin said. “You are also The Great Mage”.

Everyone at the table was in shocked amazement.  
Except Derek.  
“I already knew about it”, he said. “Stiles told me that he was the Alpha of All Alphas and that he was also the Great Mage”.  
Stiles and Derek grinned at each other.

And for once Talia was rendered speechless.

Stiles and Derek were soon married. They went to college together and earned their degrees. Then they came back to Beacon Hills, got jobs, and bought a house.  
And they live a long and happy life together.

Every morning they wake up in each other’s arms and kiss tenderly.  
"I love you”, Derek says. "My wonderful alpha".  
"I love you”, Stiles replies. "My sweet omega".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
